


knock me off my feet

by niallszayn



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallszayn/pseuds/niallszayn
Summary: what if jonas and isak did go to that elvebakken party in 2x01?





	knock me off my feet

**Author's Note:**

> this tumblr post by [littlespooneven](http://www.littlespooneven.tumblr.com) started it: in 2x01 eva was supposed to be going to an elvebakken party with jonas and no offence, if jonas was going isak was definitely going too so someone tell me where the fic is
> 
> they ended up going to another party but eh, let's say they went, because i couldn't help myself. hope you enjoy :)

When they get to the party, it's already pretty crowded and Isak is glad he's this buzzed from the pregame he and Jonas had. Lately, he's had a little trouble letting loose with all the shit going on at home, and drinking or smoking with Jonas is the only thing that does the trick. Mostly, anyway.  
It's nice that this is an Elvebakken party as well, he doesn't know a single person and that feels...liberating, somehow. Jonas and Eva are the only ones that know about his current situation, and he doesn't even want to talk to them about it. It's exhausting, having to keep up the façade all the time, like everything's fine and his whole life isn't basically crashing and burning around him. Here, he doesn't feel that pressure. No one’s gonna look at him weird if he acts differently, because no one knows what he's like usually.  
And Elias isn't here, which is a big relief if you ask Isak. Jonas has mostly stopped hanging out with him, so it seems like Isak may have gotten rid of him for good. No more “jokes”, no more - badly - veiled insults. He won't be missed.  
Jonas is standing next to him, but Isak can tell the exact moment he spots a girl he finds interesting. She's older than them, very pretty, and she winks back when Jonas grins and winks at her. It hasn't seemed to be hard for him since he and Eva broke up.  
“Hey, bro, do you mind if I…?” he asks now, giving Isak a sheepish smile while he tilts his head towards the girl.  
Isak grins and gives him a little shove. “Go get it, tiger.”  
It doesn't sting as much as it used to, anymore, and Isak's given up the thought of...whatever it was that had happened a few months ago. It's not like he's gay or anything. He _isn't_. Plus, he's dating Sara now, so he can't be. Simple as that.  
When it becomes evident that Jonas won't be returning to his side anytime soon, Isak starts pushing through people he's never seen to find the kitchen. He needs a drink to help him relax, and if he's lucky there'll be beer in the fridge so he won't have to drink one of those disgusting lukewarm CB cans. Beer needs to be had cold or not at all.  
The house this party is at is pretty spacious, but thankfully it's set up like most houses are, the kitchen is easily accessible from the entrance and not too far away. It's big as well, but much less crowded than the hallway and living room, and Isak takes a deep breath. He needs a beer or two before he braves that crowd again.  
The fridge is - surprise! - big, and luckily full of cold beer. Isak gets out a can and listens to the satisfying hissing noise when he opens it. He leans back against the counter and closes his eyes as he takes a sip, head falling back a little. Already, he feels calmer than he has all week.  
“All by your lonesome?”  
He's tall, is the first thing Isak notices when he startles upright and opens his eyes. He's also ridiculously handsome. Objectively, obviously, not that Isak wastes a single thought on that swoopy blond hair, the sharp jaw, or his full lips.  
“Uh?” he makes, eloquently.  
“I was just wondering if you were here on your own,” tall guy says, and follows it up with, “Hi, I’m Even.”  
Isak stares at his outstretched hand for an embarrassing amount of time before he realises he's supposed to shake it and then probably squeezes too hard because it suddenly feels like his world is tilting on its axis. What the hell is going on?  
“Um, kinda,” he mutters belatedly, catching a drop of condensation on his beer can. “My friend is trying to hook up tonight.”  
The guy, Even, chuckles. “Shame. Why aren't you, too?”  
“I have a girlfriend,” Isak says a little too defensively, and it's kind of a reminder to himself as well.  
“Good for you,” Even says, and he's still there, so close to Isak that he can feel the heat from his body. “I didn't catch your name earlier, by the way.”  
Isak can feel himself blushing and takes another sip to cover it up. “It's Isak.”  
“Hello Isak,” Even says as if they hadn't just covered the hellos. “Mind if I keep you company?”  
Isak shrugs. “Sure.”  
Even leans against the counter next to him, his shoulder bumping Isak’s as he's getting situated, and Isak inches away just enough to stop touching. He's not doing that. “You're not from Elvebakken, right?”  
“No, Jonas and I go to Nissen.”  
“That's why I haven't seen you around before! Are you a second year then?”  
Isak shakes his head. “First.”  
“Really? A ‘99? Cute.”  
He doesn't think about it, Isak just elbows him. “Hey!”  
“Ow,” Even laughs. “He's feisty, this one.”  
It's easy after that. Even ribs him a little bit but Isak can deal with it, even laugh about it. He can tell it's not malicious or anything. They move to the kitchen floor eventually, getting up only to grab another beer, and stay there for hours. Like, actual hours. It's the most time Isak’s spent with one person in ages, on a cold tile floor as well, without the urge to run. Even doesn't ask a lot of personal questions, and Isak catches himself actually forgetting about all the crap, about his dad, his home. His mum.  
What Even does talk about though, is films. Isak can't really follow all the genres, directors and movies Even keeps naming, but he likes watching him as he does. Even’s eyes sparkle when he talks about Baz Luhrmann, he gesticulates wildly as he tries to convince Isak that Romeo and Juliet is the best film in the history of man and not just some corny romance and he messes up his hair when he runs his hands through it too many times while trying to explain Inception to Isak.  
It turns out Even is working on his own film as a project from school right now.  
“It's gonna be about Captain America and Vladimir Putin, and Sarah Palin is the villain. I haven't really figured out the plot yet, but there's gonna be love, and someone will die. All the best love stories end in tragedy.”  
“Seriously?” Isak asks. “That's a little dark, don't you think?”  
Even sighs. “Mikael thinks it's shit, too.”  
“What do I say is shit? This weird movie again, Even?” A guy is looking down on them, and against the kitchen light all Isak can really make out is the hair framing his face. Mikael, it seems. “Leave the poor stranger alone, Even. Sorry about him,” he says to Isak, but his voice sounds fond and when he expertly avoids Even’s kick by jumping back, Isak can tell he's laughing. “Stop kicking me! I'm supposed to get you, the others want something from us.”  
“I'm coming in a minute,” Even says, and Mikael gives a little salute before he exits the kitchen.  
Isak tries very hard to hide his disappointment and smiles at Even. “Well, looks like I need to find myself a new entertainment.”  
“Sorry about that,” Even says, standing up from the floor. When he offers his hand to help Isak up, Isak thinks that Even's holding his hand for a little too long to be casual. He's not pulling away either.  
When Even finally does, he clears his throat and Isak kind of wants to bang his head against a wall. _I have a girlfriend. Girlfriend._ “Well, if you ever wanna talk about movies or watch an unusual love story about Captain America and Putin -”  
“I'll come find you,” Isak grins.  
Even walks backwards to the kitchen door, grinning too.  
“Bye, Isak. Maybe I'll see you again soon.”  
Isak, against everything he's been trying to tell himself all night, foolishly hopes he's right. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> fast forward to season 3 because obviously everything turns out just how it's supposed to :)  
> it's 1.30am, i wrote this within an hour without proofreading so i apologise for any and all mistakes!!  
> i've been wanting to write a skam fic for about 8 months now and i know this is short, but if you enjoyed it let me know, and hopefully there'll be more to come!


End file.
